Be My Silver Lining?
by FantineInAFez
Summary: A collection of oneshots following the lives of Lucy and Mina. Their love, their friendship and everything else that goes along with it.
1. The Graduation

**This is a collection of Westenray oneshots and they are completely separate from my "Losing My Grip" fanfic (I feel the need to write cute Westenray until I decide where I'm going with that fic). After the events of episode 9 and the genuine fear I have over what's going to happen in tonight's finale I have an emotional void that needs filling with cute moments between Lucy and Mina, and I hope these will do the job if you feel the same as me. **

**Each one will be different and completely independent of the one before or after it. Some will be from Lucy's P.O.V, others will be from Mina's. Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><em><span>Lucy's P.O.V<span>_

My heart has been swelling with pride since the moment I woke up this morning, every time I look to Mina my pride grows ever so slightly more. Today is her graduation. She has graduated top of her class, above all the gentlemen she's studied along side. There has been a smile on Mina's face since the day she found out, and there's been one on mine as well. Mina is lying beside me, her eyes still tightly closed, the blanket rising and falling in time with her steady breaths. I want to get up and move about, do something useful, something productive, but I can't bear to tear my eyes away from Mina's innocent, sleeping form. I've propped myself up with my elbow and I can slowly feel my arm numbing due to the pressure. A quiet giggle escapes my lips and my eyes dart straight to Mina, not wanting to wake her any earlier than I need to. She fidgets slightly under the blanket and sighs heavily but she's still asleep, even if it's no longer as deep a sleep as it had previously been. I gently lay my hand down on her shoulder, the blanket a barrier between my hand and her skin. A slight smile causes the corners of her delicate mouth to twitch and I can't suppress the smile dancing on my own lips. I can see Mina's stunning cobalt eyes now, clouded with drowsiness and sleep; reflecting the pale sunlight painting the walls.

"Morning sweetheart." I whisper into her ear as she turns over to face me fully. I trace along her jawline with my finger and linger at the corner of her upturned mouth. Her smile widens now and I feel a warm happiness wash over me.

"Morning Lucy." Mina breathes, her voice rough with sleep and her smile growing ever so slightly wider. I feel my heart leap, happiness and pride converging together in my chest. The feeling in my arm has entirely gone by now and my elbow buckles under my own weight. Mina laughs, a laugh so sweet and crisp it could cheer anyone up. I smooth Mina's soft cheek with my thumb, content in the knowledge that this will never fail to keep her calm.

"Big day today..." I remind her cheerfully, as though she needs reminding.

"I'm so nervous, Lucy. After today I'll be a fully fledged physician, I'll have patients of my own to care for. What if something goes wrong? What if-" Mina's voice is fuelled by panic, her tone faltering as she babbles nervously. I gently touch my finger to her lips and she stops talking almost instantaneously. I wriggle closer to Mina as her shining cobalt eyes follow my every action. She allows her eyes to drift off towards the crack of sunlight shining through the drapes. I smile momentarily to myself and then I cannot resist; I tentatively kiss Mina's cheek and she turns her head back to face me, with a glowing smile on her face. I cup Mina's cheek in my hand and slowly lean in towards her, our lips a fraction apart, her breath warm against my skin. Her lips hot against my own. I only kiss her for a moment or two, eyes closed, savouring every second. I tear my lips away but continue to lie just as close to her; our bodies nearly touching. I can feel her heart beating against her chest, painfully nervous for her graduation. I have no idea why she's so nervous, she's one if the best students they've had at the University in years. I return to stroking Mina's cheek with my thumb, practically feeling her heart rate slow as I do so.

"Lucy..." Mina breathes, her voice catching in her throat; her eyes wide.

"Yes Mina?" Is my response, quiet and kind as my hand lies still against her cheek.

"I-I-I- You're so good to me." Mina stammers, a pale blush creeping across her face.

"Of course I am!" I exclaim, a quiet laugh mingling with my words. The blush in Mina's cheeks grows darker at this and I can't resist laughing.

"What's the time?" Mina asks calmly but I can hear the underlying tension in her voice.

"Time to get up." I reply with conviction, knowing that no matter what time it is Mina would still get up.

"I meant... Oh don't worry." Mina smiles as she slides from under the blanket and sits on her side of the bed. Her lavender silk nightgown hugging her figure fondly. I lie still for a moment, watching Mina as she stares blankly towards the window. I watch as her shoulders rise and fall erratically with each of her nervous breaths.

"Mina, darling, you have nothing to worry about... You'll be a fantastic physician." I reassure her; not just for reassuring's sake but because I genuinely believe what I'm saying. I tentatively reach my arm forwards but it only takes me a second or two to realise there isn't any way I could reach Mina from where I'm lying so I sit up on the bed as well. I'm sitting just beside her now, the silk of my own cream nightdress brushing against Mina's. I slowly run a single finger along Mina's jawline, at first she continues to stare blankly at the closed drapes but then she gradually turns her head to face me.

"Promise you'll be there later? I cannot bear to deal with my father's suffocating pride alone." Mina asks me anxiously, for what feels like the hundredth time this week. I nod my head slowly and then begin to speak.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Mina... Even if it is only a ceremony to make all of you feel awkward." I laugh cautiously, hoping that Mina's nerves haven't affected her sense if humour. Mina just raises an eyebrow in disappointed amusement. "I of course love a good show." I finish with a smirk.

"Behave yourself Lucy!" Mina chastises but can only remain strict for a moment, knowing that I am in fact right. I simply roll my eyes in mock annoyance and Mina rests her head against my shoulder, nonchalantly. I can't resist smiling as she sits there, innocent and calm.

* * *

><p>I'm sat in the small congregation of people in the Grand Hall of a local Manor house. Those graduating will be getting their documentation presented to them; or at least a mock up of it; in mere moments and I know how Mina must be feeling now, how real all this feels. She's moments away from becoming a fully qualified physician, moments away from fulfilling everything she's been working towards these past few years.<p>

When I see Mina walk forwards to greet the Dean of the University, I feel my heart skip a beat. She looks so smart and academic as she stands proud before the congregation in her sophisticated gown. I feel my heart pounding against my ribs with pride as Mina shakes hands with him and receives her degree. She momentarily looks towards her father on the other side of the room, I know how proud he is of her, she's always been the apple of his eye but never more so than now. Then she turns to face me, a bright smile spreading across her cheeks, a pale blush faintly visible from where I'm seated. I've always been the one who had faith in her when nobody else did. I believed that she could do this from the very beginning, when everyone was making their feeble attempts to convince her to do something more homely, I was the one who was there for her. She didn't care what other people thought but just by knowing that I had faith in her ability made her even more determined to prove everybody else wrong. Mina has always dreamed of following in her father's footsteps whereas I would never wish to do such a thing. Mina is independent as I could never be, she's strong and thinks for herself and never let's anyone tell her what she can't do just because she happens to be a lady. I have the overwhelming urge to give her a round of applause, but in this quiet atmosphere doing such a thing would draw far too much attention to Mina and I. I'm physically exhausted from altering my behaviour whilst being surrounded by these boring, stoic scholars. If I didn't feel the way I do about Mina then I'd be out of here already.

* * *

><p>"So, how does it feel then, Dr Mina Murray?" I playfully ask as we sit in the back of a carriage on the way home from Mina's ceremony.<p>

"Shhh!" Mina hisses, pushing a finger against my lips with a quiet laugh.

"Why? I'm proud of you." I respond emphatically, honestly not knowing what else to say.

"I don't want everyone to know Lucy, you speak loud enough for people over at Carfax to hear you!" Mina scolds, failing to fully suppress the smile now creeping across her face.

"Fine by me. I get to keep you all to myself." I whisper, my mouth close to Mina's ear in a childish attempt to prove her previous statement wrong.

"Lucy!" Mina almost squeals in response, partly from surprise but not entirely so. She looks at me with those wide blue eyes and I'm lost for a moment on a sea of calm. Her long eyelashes brush against her cheeks each time she blinks and I cannot draw myself away from them. Something so small and insignificant has captured my attention more times than I care to remember.

"Mina... I love you, you know that don't you?" I whisper into Mina's mass of chestnut hair, unable to look her in the eye because I can feel just how red my cheeks have turned. Mina doesn't answer. She places her hand in my hair and pulls her head away, turning to look me in the eye; exactly what I didn't want her to do. My cheeks are burning as red as fire coals and there's nothing I can do about it.

"I know Lucy, I know." She replies with a twinkle of mystery in her eyes. Only Mina can get away with that. I sit still, we sit in silence. After a moment, I notice a slight smirk forming on Mina's delicate lips. "I love you too, Lucy!"

My heart is beating like a racehorse in my chest. I don't know whether it's due to happiness, relief or something else entirely. Mina pulls her hand from my hair and drops it to her side. I lie my own hand on top without looking down, clasping her hand tightly as soon as I feel her skin. I feel strong when I'm holding on to Mina but most of all I feel our connection; I feel loved.

I allow my head to drop to Mina's shoulder and I rest it there. Mina nestles her face into my hair for a while as we make our way back home.

I feebly blink back unwelcome tears and smile wide even though Mina can't see my face.

"I know, Dr. Murray. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Basically this is the soppiest thing I've ever written because I love Westenray way too much and because I'm genuinely afraid of the finale here in the UK tonight. Reviews would be really really welcome. And if you've got any ideas you wouldn't mind inspiring me with that would be great too. X<strong>


	2. Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

**Thank you to the person who left me an idea in the reviews, I'm going to use it soon in my 'Losing My Grip' one instead of using it as a oneshot. I promise there'll be another chapter of that in the coming days (I know, I take ages!) So, yes, here is my second oneshot in this collection.**

** Set when Mina and Lucy are around sixteen or seventeen and it's snowing. This all stemed from my love of Frozen and the fact Lucy and Mina sort of remind me of Elsa and Anna. There's probably at least one more Frozen inspired oneshot to come from me. It's all just fluff and friendship this time, take what you will from it. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Mina's<span> P.O.V._

Lucy! Lucy!" I call as I run up the stairs towards her room, almost as though I live here. After all, their maid lets me in without a moments hesitation so I may as well live here. I swing open Lucy's bedroom door and run over to her bed where I land rather a lot less gracefully than I was intending.

"Mina? What's going on?" Lucy mumbles, her words barely audible as her voice remains clouded with sleep. I stifle a laugh as I notice the peculiar angles at which her hair is currently sticking out at and she rubs her eyes blearily.

"It's snowing, Lucy! It's snowing!" I practically squeal with excitement and covering my mouth to try and muffle my squeal somewhat. I'm fidgeting on Lucy's bed and her eyes are staring at me with disdain.

"What on earth is the time Mina?" She asks quietly. I know Lucy loves the snow just as much as I do so there's no point in her pretending otherwise.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake! But that doesn't matter Lucy... it's snowing!" I squeal again, leaning forwards above her as she rolls over and hides her face. I think I hear her laugh as she buries her head in her plush pillow but I really can't be sure. "Come on, I know you're only teasing. You love the snow!" I finish with an air of uncertainty in my voice. I grab hold of her blanket that she has pulled up to her chin and tug at it gently.

"Don't... You... Dare... Mina Murray!" Lucy groans unhappily, turning her head back to face me as I smirk at her slightly and pull the blanket away. Lucy curls up tightly, her knees clutched close to her chest.

"Please, Lucy. The snow won't wait for us forever." I soothe, feeling slightly guilty about tugging the blanket off her now. As Lucy looks directly at me, I notice her eyes are glazed with tears. "Oh Lucy, what's upset you?" I whisper, taking her hand in mine.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing Mina." Lucy replies quickly, too quickly, a small smile creeping on her face but the tears in her eyes are still threatening to fall.

"There's obviously something, Lucy. It's snowing, you can't possibly be sad when it's snowing!" I giggle, suddenly realising that I'm still holding her hand tightly which makes my cheeks blush a violent shade of pink as I let it go. I look away to hide my flushed cheeks as I feel a wave of panic rush over me.

"The snow just reminds me if when we were little; when we'd spend hours playing in the winter weather. When we were always spending time together..." Lucy sighs, tears still audible in her voice as she sits up in bed, still clutching her knees to her chest to keep the heat in.

"I understand that, I don't want to grow up either, Lucy." I soothe, she takes my hand in hers and smiles at me shyly.

"Let's go and embrace the winter conditions then." She announces, clambering out of bed whilst roughly wiping the remnants of her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Hadn't you better be getting dressed? I can't imagine you're very warm in that." I laugh light-heartedly as I gesture to her pale silk nightgown.

"I-I-I- I should, yes. Yes, I will. I'll just..." Lucy mumbles, crossing her arms across her chest. She seems rather flustered and her cheeks are painted with a pale blush. I cannot understand why she's suddenly so embarrassed in front of me, she's not usually easily embarrassed by anyone's presence, least if all mine.

"How about letting me plait your hair?" I suggest tentatively, I've always found Lucy's hair very therapeutic to plait and she loves the result. I begin to walk over to her dressing table, knowing she won't bother to put up protest because she doesn't want her maid to see how red her eyes are from crying; a fact that I'm not going to point out to her.

Once she's sat in front of her looking glass, I brush the tight knots out of her soft blonde hair and slowly plait it. I lay it down her back neatly when I've finished and within a moment she flicks her head so it falls over shoulder.

"You're so awkward, Lucy. Now call your maid if you must... but please get ready!" I beg pathetically as I'm itching to get outside.

* * *

><p>We walk outside slowly, not wanting to slip in the snow straight away. Lucy is wearing a coat of deep, luxurious russet red buttoned loosely, stark and prominent against the white blanket of snow. Lucy begins to run ahead now, collecting snow off windowsills as she goes; balling it up in her bare hands.<p>

"Lucy!" I call ahead as she begins to pick up pace, "Wait for me!" I begin to run after her but my shoes being far less suited to snow than her boots I feel myself slipping before it even happens and I fall to the ground with a yelp.

"Mina!" I hear Lucy call as I begin to make a feeble attempt to get back up again but I must have hit an icy patch because my shoes can't get a hold of anything. As I slip again with a sigh, I see a flurry of blue fabric as my rich blue beret slips over one eye and I simply spread my arms out and lay back in the fresh snow. Lucy is standing next to me moments later, looking down over me.

"Are you really staying down there?" She asks with amusement evident by her tone.

"I suppose it's not a wise idea, what with it being the middle of the road. I'll probably get struck by a horse; that's if horses can be persuaded to trudge through this snow." I agree, shaking my head in humiliation as I try to stand for the third time... Without success.

"Give me your hand, Mina... We haven't got all day to wait around." Lucy demands as she reaches her bare hand out to mine and pulls me up, "Now come on!"

She grabs my hand tightly and breaks into a slight sprint, trailing me behind her in the mean time. I don't understand how she can run so fast even though she's wearing boots without any sort of grip to speak of, and she isn't even afraid of falling. I straighten my beret so I can see properly again and then I speak.

"Lucy...?" I begin, almost shouting because she won't be listening properly; my breathing rapid as I tire from running. _Whooshhhh!_ A snowball comes hurtling towards me and I can't get out of its trajectory so I simply stand still and wince in anticipation. It stings as it strikes my cheek.

"What, Mina?" Lucy smirks, her face a picture of childish amusement; her nose scrunched up as it always is when she laughs.

"Oh it doesn't matter now... I'm going to take revenge for that!" I yell, she's already running off to avoid my snowball as I mould the snow in my gloved hands, "Catch!" I launch it towards Lucy, it hits her but only on the back where it leaves a white circle in its wake.

"That the best you've got, Mina Murray?" She taunts, it's unfair that she knows just how to rile me.

"Wait and see." I respond ambiguously, avoiding the fact I'm truly quite dreadful when it comes to aiming to throw, mostly due to my lack of experience.

"Well if you're going to be like that..." She begins suspiciously, I trust her entirely but she's sly beyond belief. I see another snowball skimming through the air towards me and I almost manage to avoid it and then I feel it clinging to my shoulder.

"Come back here you!" I squeal in delight, feeling like an infant again without a care in the world. Lucy doesn't come back, she just keeps running ahead of me until we reach the green on the outskirts of our area.

"Mina, I can see you eyeing up that untouched snow. Go on, jump in it." Lucy goads, her eyebrows raised in anticipation to see if I will. I notice the doubt on her face, does she think I'm too boring? Does she think I won't do it? Right... I'm jumping straight into it. I tentatively take a few more steps forwards, edging nearer like a cat approaching water. Falling backwards makes me feel weightless, I feel calmer than I've felt in days. The snow pillows my landing, soft and cold. I laugh loudly, spreading my arms above my head peacefully.

"Oh, Mina! I didn't think you truly would!" She exclaims, giggling with more childish pleasure.

"Why ever not?" I enquire gleefully, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"You're not usually so... free willed." Lucy informs me, unsure how her words were coming across to me.

"I feel hurt!" I jokingly retort, knowing that in fact she's probably quite right, lifting my gloved hands to my chest. Lucy throws another snowball in my direction and it hits me square-on in the chest, just above my hands. How is her aim so precise? I gather up a rough armful of powdery snow and throw it in Lucy's direction, not even bothering to form it into a ball. I'm ignoring Lucy now as I spread my arms back out above my head and begin to make a snow angel.

"Come on Lucy. Make the most of this snow, it could be the last year it's acceptable for us to do this! We're practically adults now." I call up to where she stands, beyond ankle deep in snow. The smile fades from her face ever-so-slightly and she takes a few steps towards me and then carefully falls down in the snow beside me in fits of laughter.

"There." She mutters through her fits of giggles, happier than I've seen her in months. She spreads her arms out and joins me in making snow angels in the soft snow beneath us.

"Lucy you're practically buried in the snow!" I exclaim, the dark russet fabric of her coat now almost invisible now underneath a layer of stark white snow. "You're not even wearing gloves, aren't you feeling the cold?"

She turns to look at me, her face pink from the cold and smiles, "Not particularly, the cold's never bothered me."

I grab another handful of snow and attempt to hit Lucy with it, only gently this time but I miss entirely and laugh again.

"Let's see if we've got any skill where snow angel making is concerned." I decide, feeling my legs begin to go numb from the cold; how Lucy isn't bothered by it I cannot comprehend. I manage to clamber to my feet far more gracefully than I was expecting after the way I had fallen earlier in the street, then I offer my hand out to Lucy. Dismissing my proffered hand with a glance, she tries to lift herself up on her own, her burning independence fuelling her thoughts. Her attempts to get up herself were really rather feeble, almost too obviously so. She begins to slip again and I grab her arm and pull her to her feet, roughly dusting some of the snow off her coat in the process. Snowflakes are daintily drifting down from the sky and scattering themselves on our hair and clothes, some so delicate their pattern is visible before they begin to melt.

"I don't think they're too ghastly, not that I've ever quite understood why we make them... they're rather too much hassle for the result you get." I ponder, barely realising I was uttering the words aloud.

"Oh Mina, stop being such a lady... we may almost be adults but for now we might as well take advantage of the time we can spend in the snow." Lucy responds with valiant confidence, knowing I am exceedingly difficult to reason with.

"Okay then, if that's how it is intended to be then so be it." I begin to agree calmly, wriggling on my feet to keep my body warm.

"What shall we do now then?" Lucy enquiries, brimming with childish drive and enthusiasm.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" I suggest obviously, no longer being able to resist the urge to smile. My beret slides down over my eye again and I sigh in exasperation. Lucy flicks her plait over her shoulder again and brushes off some more of the snow impacted into the fabric of get coat.

"Why are they always snow_men_? Why doesn't anyone make snow women?" Lucy queries, posing me a question I had thought about previously but only very briefly.

"Have you ever tried to build an aesthetically accurate female snowman, well, snowwoman?" I give as my reply to Lucy, rather foolishly in all honesty.

"Mina Murray, I know we don't spend all that much time around gentlemen, well I guess you spend more than me considering your little arrangement with that Jonathan-" Lucy rambles, she's always flowery when it comes to words in awkward situations. Why use five when you could use one hundred?

"And the point you're slowly plodding towards, dearest Lucy, is?" I laugh throatily, rolling my eyes in mock disappointment.

"Okay, okay... I was getting there. So yes, Mina, although I know that we're not exceedingly familiar with the form of a gentleman, I'm highly doubtful that snowmen do much to represent anything accurately." Lucy quips with that infuriating yet unavoidable look of mischief behind her eyes.

"Well I suppose you are rather correct, Lucy. After all, I've never seen a gentleman with a carrot protruding from their face." I splutter as the image of my father with a carrot for a nose makes itself known in my mind.

"Well shall we give it a go, Mina?" Lucy asks, standing over our snow angels admiring them, childishly content.

"Give what a go?" I reply obliviously, not being able to follow Lucy's train of thought; the biting conditions clearly clouding my judgement.

"Well, yes... I do want to build a snowman." Lucy whispers, an unfamiliar coyness in her demeanour as she does so. Her face aglow with a pleasant combination of coldness and joy which causes me to grin.

People frequently inform me that I and Lucy will not remain friends as we grow into adulthood, a fact I am sure we both mull over on a regular basis; a fact that is almost certainly untrue. We may be ever so different, but we know better than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again if you're reading this, U.S Dracula fans I hope you're prepared for the emotional turmoil of the finale because WOW. Anyway, reviews would be great, thankyou, bye. And the question still stands... Do YOU want to build a snowman? X <strong>


End file.
